Conflicted
'''Conflicted '''is the tenth episode of TLOM, and the tenth part of Chapter One. Synopsis Clepron is dealing with a past conflict when an old foe of his sets out for revenge in the Null Void; meanwhile, Mig is dealing with a problem of his own on Earth. Plot Very late at night, Mig is seen speeding down a road heading away from Central City with his headlights blazing out. Mig, holding the wheel tightly, looked carefully in front of him. Just then the dial pad buzzed alive with Dan's hologram display spinning around. Mig smashed the button and his face appeared in a dark room with towels covering himself. (Dan): Mig where is Clepron?? (Mig): UMMM HE'S SOMEWHERE, I DON'T KNOW, CALL HIM. (Dan): Where are YOU? (Mig): I'M REAALLLLLLLYYY BUSY, JUST...call him. By the way...why are you covering yourself? (Dan): Kk thanks. Dan hung up. Mig rolled his eyes and swerved uneasily to the right. He sped up a large hill with a very loud engine 'VROOM.' ---- Meanwhile in Bellwod, New York, at a very small beat-up building, Clepron's helicopter was shown in the forest nearby. Inside, Clepron turned on the louds and held a lightbulb in his hand. He walked forward to a small machine with dust, cobwebs, and cracks all on it. He blew the dust off and waved the cobwebs away. His pad beeped with Dan's hologram but he instantly declined the call. He walked to a slot on the wall and blasted it apart. A dusty keypad was seen. Clepron moved his lightbulb closer and began typing. The machine glowed alive with lights flashing on and aiming up at it. Clepron put his hand over his forehead and backed away. A light exploded on in the middle of the cone-like sphere and began to swirl a redish, whitish, and blacklish color. He walked to the portal and gulped. He then sprinted in, jumped through, and was inside. The portal then sparked and closed. Clepron got up and was inside the Null Void, a prison dimension. He looked around and closed his eyes, gulping and breathing hard. He got up o his feet and began to walk. (Clepron): Alright Clepron...you never wanted to come...ever. He contacted you... Clepron closed his eyes again and began walking nervously. He felt his pad vibrate alive again and saw Mig on the line. (Clepron): I don't want them to...(sigh). He opened up the call. ---- On Mig's side, he had gotten out of his parked car and shut the door, looking up at the Los Angeles skyline. He held his phone to his ear. (Clepron Voice): Mig...I'm sorry but I have to go. (Mig): WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU AT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? (Clepron Voice): I was contacted by an old...it's complicated. I'm in the Null Void, got to go. Bye. The call immediately was ended. Mig sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He then looked around and saw people walking around on the busy sidewalks. He pulled out a necklace with a triangle-shaped stone on it with a redish stone embedded in it. Mig got it out and clutched in his hand. he then put it around his neck and pulled the stone under his shirt. Just then a man barged into Mig's way. Mig fell. (Mig): OH HI THERE, I EXIST. He got up and saw people running at his way. He ran to an alleyway and yelled at everyone. (Mig): IS ROBERT DOWNEY JR OVER THERE OR SOMETHING? Mig heard a loud roar and felt a big pound at him. He flew back into his own car and felt his ears ring. He got up and saw 6 Stone Creatures marching around. (Mig): OH GOSH, OK THEN! One sprinted at him and grabbed a car on its way. Mig ran back and tripped. He smashed into the ground as the car was thrown. His necklace glowed and a shield surrounded him, causing the car to bounce off. (Mig): Phew. He pressed the Gammatrix but nothing worked. He groaned and the shield dissolved away. The other creatures growled and marched at him. (Mig): UGH! Mig ran to his car and jumped inside. He tried to start the stuck engine. (Mig): COME ON ALREADY! Just then a creature punched through the glass of his car. Another one jumped on top of it and began to pound it with its fists. Mig's car started. He quickly sped back and swerved the car back and forth. The rock monster jumped off and rolled across the street. The creatures flashed and began to run away. Mig's dial pad beeped; Shiar's hologram appeared. He opened up the call. (Mig): Your magic thing actually works! On Shiar's side of the call, she was shown on her bed with a magic book in front of her. (Shiar): Yea...that's a good and bad thing that it works... On Mig's side, Mig looked confused. He parked in an alleyway. (Mig): Bad? Well, I guess so. It summoned these charmed rock monsters after me. I guess maybe it's kinda broken? Back on her side, she sighed. (Shiar): It didn't summon them. Here's the issue...I should've told you this before you went searching for the Charms of Bezel. You have the Keystone of Bezel...my personal artifcat. It can essentially do anything. (Mig Voice): Keystone of Bezel? (Shiar): Yea. (Mig Voice): Sounds cool. (Shiar): Those "rock monsters" you mentioned...well...there's no other way to this, but those are Charmcaster's rock monsters. (Mig Voice): Charmcaster? Who the heck is that? Shiar flipped through her book and saw a large pink link flash upon her wall. Startled, she fell off her bad and broke her phone. She then got up and saw three Stone Creatures come through the light. (Shiar): Charmcaster... The rock monsters jumped onto her with no alert and threw her onto the wall. Charmcaster stepped in through the portal, holding her staff and her bag across her waist. She smiled. (Charmcaster): Charming to meet you! Glad you know my name. (Shiar): I studied you. Queen of Ledgerdomain? (Charmcaster): Where is the keystone? (Shiar): Don't know. (Charmcaster): You're a bad liar. She grabbed her staff and blasted a large pink mana blast at Shiar. Shiar formed a purple shield around her and blasts herself free of the creatures. Charmcaster smiled. (Charmcaster): Amateur. Shiar ran out of her shield and levitated the rock monsters out of her window and into the sky. She formed a mana platform and began to run out. Charmcaster ran to the window. (Charmcaster): GOOD RUN FROM ME. That saved me some air. She glanced over at Shiar's phone and saw Mig's contact number on it. She then looked at the book and saw the Keystone of Bezel on it. Charmcaster smiled. She used her staff to grab the phone and book and walked into the portal. It disappeared after she went in. ---- In the Null Void, Clepron walked into an alien refuge bar and sat down. He looked around to see nobody inside. (Clepron): Waiter...? He raised his hand up with a glass in his hand and saw no movement. Clepron sighed and got up. He turned around and saw a figure standing at the door. He had a robot-like armor on with a visor on. His armor was silverish and he had two green hands. (Clepron): Oh...no... The figure smirked. His eyes flashed on the visor screen and appeared blue with yellow tint and a black pupil. He had a deep robotic voice. (Figure): Clepron Stargo...just the man I've been dying to see...literally... Clepron gulped and unhooked his Gizmo. (Clepron): I don't really want to play games Supremus. I just want to end this feud once and for a- Just then, Supremus fired an electric blast from his pistol-shaped weapon. Clepron had a sash across his face that began to bleed. Clepron fell to his knees, gasping from shock. (Supremus): Why so surprised? You said no games. (Clepron): I despise you... (Supremus): Feeling's mutual friend. Supremus sprinted at Clepron and kicked him very hard in the gut. Clepron fell back onto the shelf of glasses which all broke over him. Supremus smashed the counted in half. (Supremus): You know what you did Clepron. (Clepron): AWWGHH! Clepron ran at Supremus. Supremus instantly grabbed his by the jaw and the back. He kneeled down his level and stared into his eyes. (Clepron): MMMMRRRGGH.... (Supremus): I can kill you, you know that, don't you? Clepron nodded slightly. (Supremus): I can do it right here, right now. I'm a busy man... He threw Clepron at the wall, causing it to shake and crack. Clepron fell down, gasping for breath and sweating mixed with his bleed. Supremus walked over him. Clepron glared up, angrily. (Clepron): Agh...I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!! Supremus kicked him in the jaw and threw his body through the wall. Clepron bounced up and down on the ground and rolled, bleeding heavily. He struggled. Supremus walked forward and layed over him. (Supremus): You're nothing. Why am I bothering to include you in my schedule? Supremus looked over and saw several alien bandits walk to them. He smashed the ground, causing a shockwave. The alien bandits ran back but blew off the edge of the Null Void passageways and fell to the void. Supremus then looked down and crushed Clepron's chest. (Clepron): AHHHHHH!!! (Supremus): YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME. He punched Clepron in the face. He then raced up and looked around. He walked away and blasted Clepron with a 100 watt electrifying pulse. Clepron yelled in pain and shook. (Supremus): I wish...you'd just...die there. Right now. NOW! He looked over at Clepron. Supremus then began to walk away even faster. (Clepron): KON! Supremus stopped and turned around quickly. He glared and breathed. Clepron rolled over on his stomach, still shaking and groaning from the intense pain. (Clepron): I'M GLAD I DID THAT TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF- Supremus blasted Clepron again. Clepron screamed heavily and fell back, yelling at the air. Supremus lowered his gun and began to sob slightly. He walked away. (Supremus): Never...wanted to do that...you made me DO IT. YOU MADE ME THIS. YOU MADE ME SUPREMUS, AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!! YOU WILL SUFFER MY AGONY AND PAIN! Clepron yelled and began to bawl heavily. Supremus began to run away. (Supremus): YOU...MADE...ME! ---- Back in Los Angeles, Mig walked along the shoreline by large rocks exploding out of the salty ocean. He walked towards the water and felt it rub against his foot. He then looked around and saw the moon turn red from lunar eclipse. Mig saw a flash in the waters and ran into the ocean. He began to swim but no longer spotted the flash. Just then the Keystone of Bezel began to flash and ring. (Mig): What's going on here?? Mig turned around and looked up on top of a large, large cliff where a warehouse was. He saw pink swirling coming from atop it. Mig instantly ran out of the water and held the keystone. It glowed and made a staircase of mana. Mig ran up it and walked around the warehouse, hearing a spinning and ringing. (Mig): Who's here? He began walking to the front of the building and saw pink flashes everywhere. He then saw the Door to Anywhere flashing and glowing with cryptic messages of magic on it. (Mig): Whoa...Shiar? He ran to the door and put his face against it. His keystone flashed. A symbol on a plate on the door glowed alive. The door opened. (Mig): AGH! WHAT IS THIS??? Charmcaster emerged from the door, smiling and looking at Mig. (Mig): Who... (Charmcaster): Ah, thank you Miguel. I was wondering when you'd get over here so I can activate accessibility. Give me the keystone. (Mig): Charmcaster right? Oh sure, here you go! He grabbed the keystone and it glowed. A large blast came out and shot her down. She got up and angrily groaned. Her staff glowed and trapped Mig inside a magic cage. (Charmcaster): I'm not playing around. GIVE IT TO ME! Mig pressed the Gammatrix and it activated. It then glowed pink and immediately deactivated. He saw Charmcaster floating with her eyes glowing pink. (Charmcaster): BERDI...MORDO...NATA! A large energy beam formed and blasted the Keystone of Bezel. It flashed and glowed brightly. It then floated out of Mig's neck. Mig looked at Charmcaster and saw the Charm of Telekinesis on her chest. (Mig): A CHARM OF BEZEL?? Mig punched and kicked at the mana cage. Charmcaster grabbed the keystone and smiled. Her Charm of Telekinesis growled violently. She laughed. (Charmcaster): I've been scouting for the Charms for YEARS! Ahaha, you think I wouldn't know at least one of the locations? Mig punched at the cage and fell back. He angrily yelled. Just then a purple flash occurred. Shiar was seen riding atop a purple-charmed Stone Creature. Charmcaster quickly levitated her off the creature and levitated her to her. (Charmcaster): Where are the other charms. (Shiar): ERADICO. A large mana ball circled around Charmcaster. She dropped her staff onto the ground. It struck Mig's cage and set him free. He looked up at Shiar. (Mig): She has the Charm of ummm... (Shiar): Telekinesis, I know. I know where all of them are. Charmcaster smiled. She looked at Shiar and levitated her onto the shield. (Charmcaster): Tell me. (Shiar): HAHA. (Charmcaster): ASTENDO...SPECIALIS Shiar's eyes glowed. She gasped deeply and began to glow. Mig looked up at her and tried smashing down the Gammatrix. Shiar floated towards the Door to Anywhere and her palms glowed. Symbols appeared on the door, glowing. The door exploded open. Charmcaster smiled and blew the shield away. (Charmcaster): Thank you Shiar... (Mig): NO! SHIAR WHY? Shiar fell down, shaking her head dizzily. (Shiar): I...I was under her spell. I didn't know better, sorry... Charmcaster ran into the door. It closed shut and the symbols disappeared. The door also glowed and flashed away. ---- In the Null Void, Clepron dragged his body across the ground, still groaning the shock pain. He had intense nerve damage and could only move his arms and one leg. He finally collapsed back on the ground and cried. (Voice): Get up. Clepron sobbed and looked around. (Voice): I said GET UP. (Clepron): I can't. (Voice): Yes, you can. Get the hell up right now. (Clepron): I CAN'T. MY NERVES. Clepron was risen up by the figure. Clepron looked to the side and saw an injured Tetramand with a claw mark on his chest. He rubbed it and felt the blood gushing out. Half os his face was ripped in half. (Clepron): Oh my god...Symp! Clepron crawled to him and looked at him. Symp turned his ripped up part of his face away. (Symp): Hey old bud... (Clepron): What did Con do to you. WHERE IS HE? (Symp): Ease up...it's fine. (Clepron): No, it isn't "fine." Dude you were my BEST FRIEND back on our planet, remember? We literally met each other when we were born. Our mothers were close friends. (Symp): I know, I know things. I have a brain. Aggh! Symp rubbed his claw mark and sighed. He looked at Clepron. (Clepron): Please...it'll be ok. (Symp): Don't you see it...? Kon was our other best friend. You...agh. No, I don't blame you for what you had to do...Con was about to kill your father and you had to step in... Clepron listened to the story with tears building up in his eyes. (Symp): He...was going to kill me, after he...had succeeded in killing your father...you had to stop him by blowing him apart. He was...agh...after you next. And you know it. You know...urgh...he's rebuilt. All those donars and that new...AGHH...robotic body. The tears built up enough and rolled down Clepron's cheek. Symp laid on his back. (Clepron): Symp...no... Clepron put his hand over his chest. Symp breathed slowly. (Symp): Do what's right Clep. He was our best friend, remember that. He came to hard times...ahhh... Clepron began to cry more and laid over Symp's chest. Symp breathed slower and slower. (Symp): Remember...me...old...friend... Symp smiled and then went to a blankless expression. His eyes went dead and closed. Clepron rose his head off Symp and yelled out in anger. He punched at the ground. (Clepron): AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY!!! HOW DARE YOU KON! CON!!!! Clepron punched the ground and slowly rose up. He looked at Symp's deceased body and cried some more. He then looked angrily serious and turned around. Supremus stood there. (Supremus): Symp... (Clepron): You. Killed. Him. YOU FREAKING KILLED SYMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clepron sprinted at Supremus and tackled him down. He punched, clawed, and kicked at his body and then threw him at a wall. He ran to his body embedded in a hole in the wall and blasted the most powerful rays exerted from the Domo Gizmo. Supremus fell forward. Clepron grabbed him by the neck tightly and blasted it four times. He then swirled around and threw Supremus at the wall again. His visor broke apart. Supremus fell. (Clepron): HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM AND KILLED MY FATHER!!!! I HAD TO DO THIS TO YOU! Supremus breathed heavily and looked forward. Clepron stared in shock. (Clepron): You did it...you finally won. You killed our best friend and almost killed me. What're you gonna do now? Come on. Kill me. Supremus shook his head and looked back down. His suit began to flash 'RED ALERT.' Supremus stumbled forward. (Supremus): No...I can't kill you. Hahaha, just kidding... Clepron aimed the Domo Gizmo at his chest and held it out to Supremus. He began to cry heavily. (Clepron): DO IT!! END ME! I WANT TO JOIN SYMP. YOU KILLED HIM...I GIVE UP! Supremus smacked the Domo Gizmo into the void and grabbed Clepron by the neck. He held him over the edge of the void and gasped for air. He covered his face with the broken visor. (Clepron): Idiot. Clepron showed a grapple chain connected to his belt and pulled it up. The Domo Gizmo shot out and landed into Clepron's hands. He aimed at Supremus's chest and blasted. ---- On the hill on Earth, Mig and Shiar stared at the air. Mig shook his head and walked back. (Mig): No. Just no. JUST FREAKING NO. (Shiar): I CAN'T HELP IT THAT SHE'S GONE. (Mig): YES YOU CAN. YOU KNOW ENOUGH OF MAGIC TO OPEN THAT. (Shiar): STOP YELLING AT ME! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT. Mig sighed and sat down. (Mig): I'm sorry... Shiar also sighed and held her hand to her head. She sobbed slightly and looked at the air. (Shiar): I think I know something. (Mig): I'm really sorry, please. Shiar turned around and looked at him. Mig rose up and walked to her. He held her arms. (Mig): Forgive- Shiar hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and then turned around and floated in the air. Energy and mana began to swirl around her. (Mig): Me... (Shiar): Via Esporow Via Esprolixas Capru Capritus Versolum Planto Oreons Perspicuous Luxlucus Via Austendo Occultus Januah... The door glowed and appeared right away. Mig looked at it stunned. He ran to it and turned to Shiar. (Shiar): I love magic. She walked over to the door and her palms glowed. The magic symbols appeared on it and then it opened up to wherever Charmcaster had forced her to summon. (Shiar): This is a secret and mystical place. This is the Cosmic Realm...the more magical side where a lot of magical artifcats are stored for safe keeping away from people like Charmcaster. (Mig): We have to hurry. Mig ran to the door. Shiar grabbed him and levitated him off the ground. (Shiar): I wasn't done. Your Gammatrix is going to probably be affected somehow. Can you try going alien or something? (Mig): Um good luck. I think the keystone's power busted it somehow. Shiar grabbed it. (Shiar): Ugh I can't fix it. Oh well, just be careful. (Mig): Oh don't worry, of course I won't -_- Both walked into the portal and the door disappeared. Mig stepped in and the Gammatrix immediately glowed and activated. The core began to spark orange everywhere and beep. (Shiar): Keep it DOWN. (Mig): Yea. It has a volume button for sure. The Gammatrix made noises and zapped Mig, causing him to transform into a newly-unlocked alien known as 'Sting Ray.' (Sting Ray): I think this is a BRAND new one...this place is buggy... Shiar felt a boom. Sting Ray looked around and felt also another boom. The ground glowed with a magic symbol. Charmcaster exploded through it with 4 Charms of Bezel on her and the keystone on her waist. (Charmcaster): Thank you again Shiar! This is perfect...I just need to find the 5th. Shiar's palms glowed. The Gammatrix flashed and transformed Mig into Lavalamp, then Spiker, then Dragonfly, then Battery Acid before transforming back. (Mig): AGHHHH IT'S ALL OF THESE MAGICAL CHARMS! (Charmcaster): Aw! Poor you Miggy... She blasted the Gammatrix with a fire blast and levitated Shiar to her. She grabbed her neck and put her finger on her forehead. It began to zap her and burn her. (Shiar): AHHHHHHHH!!!! Mig looked up and pressed the Gammatrix. He scrolled past a few aliens and reached Gemspade. He slammed down and looked at his new transformation. (Gemspade): Awesome! The Petrosapien guy. Charmcaster blasted electricity at him. Gemspade formed a diamond statue as a shield and jumped over it. He shot diamond shards at her but she dodged with a shield. (Charmcaster): Stop pushing your luck Mig! (Gemspade): Oh please, I'm living diamond. How lucky can I get? He formed large diamond shards from the ground and threw them at Charmcaster. She floated into the air and opened her bag. She pulled out her staff and shot mana at him. A shield formed around Gemspade, getting smaller and smaller. (Gemspade): Ugh. I hate all of this voodoo crap. (Charmcaster): You don't have to worry, I'm about done...ETERLA MORBULOUS! Gemspade glowed and began to crack. He exploded into bits and pieces of diamond. Shiar got up and formed a shield around Charmcaster. (Shiar): I'VE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU FOR A DAY. She aimed her palms at the Charms of Bezel. Charmcaster broke free of the shield and landed, laughing. (Charmcaster): You're too powerless to stop me. I know exactly where the Charm of Resurrection is. Hitreya. The Door to Anywhere teleported in and opened to Earth. She began to walk. (Shiar): MEUS MANAS MANAS!!!! Charmcaster glowed and was pulled in front of Shiar. She aimed at the charms. (Shiar): ER...ADICO!!! The Charms of Bezel glowed and began to crack. Charmcaster yelled out and levitated Shiar. The charms exploded to pieces and Shiar levitated herself back to the ground. (Charmcaster): NO! UGHHH YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Shiar blasted her in the face with an energy wave and she fell back. Shiar broke off the Keystone of Bezel off her lower chest. Gemspade walked forward, hit the Gammatrix, and transformed back into Mig. (Mig): Well the Gammatrix is working again. Shiar looked at the Keystone of Bezel and it glowed. (Mig): What're you doing? (Shiar): Shhh. The keystone flashed and teleported away. Shiar turned to Mig and began to walk out the door. Mig quickly followed. (Shiar): The keystone is gone. Somewhere else. (Mig): What about Charmcaster? We can't leave her inside the Cosmic Realm. Charmcaster groaned and opened her eyes slightly. She grabbed her bag. (Shiar): Oh, yea. Abeo Exorior! Charmcaster was engulfed in a purple mana shield. She reached her hand out and was teleported. The door then shut and disappeared. Shiar began to walk. (Mig): Thanks. Shiar stopped and turned. (Shiar): Thanking me for a change, are we? (Mig): Maybe. Look...do you want to... Shiar smiled. (Shiar): Yes. Mig smiled back. Just then Clepron's helicopter emerged from the sky. It landed in front of Mig and Shiar. Clepron opened the door and got out. (Mig): There you are. (Clepron): Yep...just had a very rough experience in the Null Void... (Mig): You look prettty bad. (Clepron): Don't remind me. What's up with you? (Mig): Stopped Charmcaster...destroyed the Charms of Bezel...Shiar and I are, well...dating now. Shiar smiled and stepped into the helicopter. Clepron shrugged and got in as well. Mig jumped in and activate the Gammatrix. (Mig): Perfect condition again. (Clepron): Ok. We're going back to Central City. I had to track you all the way here from NEW YORK. Gosh dang, long flight. (Mig): At least this one is just half that. Clepron took off in an instant. He glanced at the dogtag Symp had worn and then held it tightly in his hand. He flew faster and higher into the sky, trying to hold back tears. (Shiar): You alright? (Clepron): Hardly...I lost a friend... The helicopter lowered and zoomed over the Los Angeles skyline. ---- THE END Major Events *Supremus debuts. *Charmcaster and he Stone Creatures debut. *Shiar reveals to possess the Keystone of Bezel. *Symp debuts. *Supremus and Symp are revealed to be Clepron's old best friends, but Supremus killed his father and attempted to kill Symp, so Clepron destroyed his body, which was remade. *The Charms of Bezel, 4 of the 5 of them, appear in this episode, and were located in The Cosmic Realm. **Though, they were destroyed by Shiar. *The Cosmic Realm is first visited, and has a quirky effect on alien technology such as the Gammatrix. *It is revealed that the Gammatrix can be affected by extreme levels of Mana. *Mig and Shiar officially become a date. Gammatrix Debuts *Sting Ray *Gemspade Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Shiar Blake *Symp Villains *Supremus *Charmcaster **Stone Creatures Aliens *Sting Ray (first appearance) *Lavalamp (cameo) *Spiker (cameo) *Dragonfly (cameo) *Battery Acid (cameo) *Gemspade (first appearance) Trivia *A little bit of Clepron's backstory is roughly explained in this episode. *Sting Ray and Gemspade debut. **Gemspade was unlocked earlier on in the series, but this is his first actual appearance. *The Cosmic Realm is revealed. *Supremus's real name is Kon. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons